


Waiting For Who?

by orphan_account



Series: The Last Two Time Lords [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Main Character is an OC, You are not alone, because your sister has been waiting for you for a couple hundred years, you twat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrona is the Doctor's sister, or she's supposed to be, but she hasn't exactly seen him in a couple hundred years. She was one of the Dalek's hostages during the Time War, in hopes that it would stall the Doctor, and of the few ships that weren't destroyed, she was on one. So she stole a perception filter and ended up in a London orphanage, waiting for the day her beloved brother would return. And finally, he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For Who?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually rewriting this from something I did forever ago because I realized it was inaccurate. Oh, and it's going to start at the Tenth Doctor, in case you didn't notice.  
> And there's going to be plenty of canon-bending things. Oops.

I read the last line of my book for the hundredth time, officially having memorized the book but having nothing else, excepting children's books.  
Just then, three girls sped into the room, jumping up on the bunk beds, one six-year-old directly above me, the old metal protesting the sudden weight, along with a three-year old and a nine-year-old. The six-year-old, Amelia, peeked over the side and began staring at me, and the other two followed suit. I sighed and set the book aside.  
"What story would you like to hear this time?" I asked.  
"One you haven't told us," the youngest, Samantha, requested from the bed at my feet.  
I sat up, swinging my feet to the floor, and the trio sat in front of me, and I thought for a few seconds before realizing I only had a few stories left of my brother, the daring Time Lord that either forgot about me or died, and that most of the stories were too violent for them. So I told them this and began telling their favourite story, of the Festival of Lights, set far in the future on the planet Hanides, with a parade of rainbow lights, some extending farther, with the Doctor running around and trying to see as much of it as possible. I was fairly young, so it's not the strongest memory, but it's an absolutely amazing one, vivid and wonderful. The girls seemed satisfied with this, and ran off to go find their Sonic Screwdriver, a long, thin penlight painted silver, and I smiled. I had to sit there for a moment, imagining how the doctor would look. Had he regenerated? At least changed up his look? Or if he had regenerated, was he even a male? My mind eventually wandered to the worst question, the one that always seemed to come up.  
 _Was he alive?_  
The thought made my heart sink, the thought that I'd never be rescued from here making goosebumps run down my spine. I could walk out anytime, thanks to a limited perception filter around my neck, a golden chain going just past my collarbone to an unmoving clock face. It made people not really notice me, much less my age, but it was wearing thin. It would only last a few more years, and then what? I couldn't stay here forever...  
I laid back down on my bed and stared at the wire springs that held Amelia's mattress in place before standing and dressing, deciding to go down to the diner for dinner instead of the chicken breast we were supposed to be having. Nobody would miss me.

*****

The bell clanged as I pushed the door open, glancing around. Dinner rush. The diner was nearly full, and I took a seat at the empty countertop at the front, and a obviously busy waitress dropped a menu in front of me as she passed.  
"Alex!" she yelled into the back. A familiar face popped through the kitchen door. "Can you get her?"  
Alex was my friend, and I knew he recognized me, though he seemed intimidated. "I'm just a che-"  
The waitress cut him off with a glare that plainly said _If looks could kill..._ and he shuffled out as she rushed out from behind the counter and around the corner.  
"Hey, Alex."  
"Hey, Chrona. What can I get you for a drink?"  
"Can I get a water? And I didn't know you worked here."  
"Saving up for when I turn 18," he explained, turning to the cups and looking over his shoulder.  
"I should probably get a job, too," I joked, though it was probably true; I'd need money once the perception filter wore off.  
"Well, we're obviously hiring," he noted, gently sliding a glass across the counter.  
"I'll consider, but for now can I just get a cheeseburger?"  
"Now there's my specialty," he joked, grabbing the menu from me with nimble fingers. I laughed, and for the first time since I found myself on Earth, I felt almost settled in.


End file.
